Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5x - 3 = 8$
Answer: Add $3$ to both sides: $(5x - 3) + 3 = 8 + 3$ $5x = 11$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\dfrac{5x}{5} = \dfrac{11}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{5}$